Because of You
by AmikoRizuka
Summary: "…Musim semi 8 tahun lalu, hari perpisahan kita untuk beberapa saat. Sampai saat ini, masih terngiang kamu dibenakku. Apa kau masih mengingatku? Atau kau melupakanku?..."
1. The Lost Memory?

**=Hetalia punya Himaruya Hidekaz, fanfic ini punya saya=**

**=Rated : T/M?=**

**=Genre : Romance/Friendship?=**

**=Pairing : USUK=**

**=WARNING! USUK, OOC, misstypo, alur kecepatan #maybe, yaoi, geje parah, dan keanehan lainnya=**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**=Summary : **_**"…Musim semi 8 tahun lalu, hari perpisahan kita untuk beberapa saat. Sampai saat ini, masih terngiang kamu dibenakku. Apa kau masih mengingatku? Atau kau melupakanku?..."**_

**=BECAUSE OF YOU=**

**Kapitel 1 : The Lost Memory?**

**-Arthur POV-**

"Nii-San, tunggu dulu!" aku memekik, memanggil Scott, kakak laki-lakiku yang adalah seorang "cowok dingin". Scott berpaling dan menatapku dengan tatapan santainya yang menyebalkan, sembari menghisap rokok _favorite_-nya itu. Aku berlari menghampirinya, menjajarkan posisi berdiri kami, lalu ia kembali berjalan. "Nii-San! Kamu itu, nggak berubah!" pekik-ku kesal. Dari dulu ia selalu bertampang jutek dan dingin, apalagi pagi hari, karena ia adalah seorang "super anemia" tingkat akut.

"Ini hari pertama kita sekolah di sini! Artie, jangan memberi kesan buruk seperti terlambat!" sindirnya tiba-tiba. Untungnya aku sudah terbiasa dengan sindiran tajamnya, tapi bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang akan menghadapinya?. Di Inggris, mungkin orang-orang menganggapnya hanya sebagai kritikan, tapi, di Negara seperti Jepang yang penuh perasaan ini, belum tentu orang-orang akan menganggapnya sebagai sebuah kritikan, bisa jadi diartikan sebagai sebuah "ejekan". Aku mendengus kesal dan mempercepat langkahku. Karena kami sudah SMA, tentu saja, Scott yang seorang kakak laki-laki pasti berbadan tinggi dan gagah. Tidak seperti SD atau SMP dulu, aku masih bisa menyamai langkahnya. Sekarang kami sudah terbedakan oleh pembedaan derajat yang membuatku semakin terlihat sangat seperti '_adik manisnya_' saja.

"Arthur Kirkland desu, yoroshiku!"

"Scott Kirkland desu…"

Kami memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas baru kami, kenapa kami bisa satu kelas? Itu karena sewaktu SMP aku mengambil kelas percepatan. Kami berada tepatnya di kelas 2-3. Sanohara-Sensei memberikan kami tempat duduk yang berbeda. Scott di deretan kedua dari kanan, sedangkan aku pojok kiri belakang dekat jendela.

Aku memperhatikan teman sebangku-ku. Seorang pria dengan rambut kuningnya dan mata sapphire juga wajah yang dingin. Bibirnya tipis dengan raut wajah tak ada kebahagiaan, matanya berkilat sewaktu menatap whiteboard. Pria itu menoleh sekilas dan menatapku acuh dan aku hanya membalas dengan sebuah guratan heran dan senyuman kecil.

Agak kesal. Beberapa pelajaran telah berlalu, tapi pria itu tetap tidak menyapaku atau memberi senyuman untuk menyambutku sebagai siswa baru. Aku hanya menggumam dan memainkan pena-ku dengan bosan dan kesal. Bahkan sampai istirahat tiba, tak ada sedikitpun percakapan kecil di antara kami.

"Ayo, ke café!" Scott menghampiri kursiku dan mengajakku pergi ke café . aku hanya berdehem acuh dan mengekor Scott di belakang. Di café, aku hanya memesan minuman soda dan kentang goreng. Agak melamun saat berjalan, ada seseorang yang menubrukku. Aku agak tersontak dan mendapati kemejaku belepotan saus. Orang yang menabrakku kelihatan kebingungan.

"Sumimase, sumimase!" katanya dan membungkuk dalam. Aku agak kebingungan harus melakukan apa akhirnya malah menyiratkan sebuah wajah datar tak masalah.

"Ano, tidak apa-apa…ada rompi, aku bisa menutupinya!" ucapku berusaha menenangkan orang itu. Orang itu, maksdunya, pria itu merogoh saku celananya, mengambil sapu tangan dan mengelapkannya kekemejaku. Aku hanya mengernyit dan membantunya. Orang-orang yang berada di Jepang masih tetap sama, ramah dan sopan –walau sekarang sudah tidak seluruhnya–. Pria itu selesai membersihkan kemejaku, walau masih ada sedikit noda saus, tapi lebih baik daripada sebelumnya.

"Aku akan meminja– Arth–? eng…ti-tidak, aku akan mengambilkan bajuku dulu!" Pria itu berjalan pergi dan berubah menjadi ragu begitu menatap wajahku. Apa maksudnya? Aku dan Scott tak ambil pusing dan mencari tempat duduk. Sambil menunggu –mungkin– pria itu, aku memakan satu-persatu kentang gorengku. Scott juga menyeruput jus-nya dan menampakkan wajah berpikirnya yang aneh.

"Aku seperti pernah melihatnya…" gumamnya. Aku berdehem, memintanya lebih jelas lagi. Scott hanya menggeleng dan mengambil onigirinya. Tak berapa lama, pria itu kembali dengan membawa sebuah kemeja. Dengan mudah, ia dapat menemukan kami. Ia-pun duduk di sebelahku dan menyodorkan kemeja yang dipegangnya.

"Ini, mungkin agak longgar, tapi lebih baik daripada baju yang kotor" ucapnya ramah. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku dan meraih kemeja itu. Aku agak menerawang wajahnya. Benar saja, kepalaku tiba-tiba agak sakit, dan aku merasa pernah mengenal orang ini, bukan bukan! Lebih tepatnya aku merasa pernah _memiliki_ hal penting dengan orang semacam dia…mirip dia, atau bisa jadi, benar-benar dia? Kepalaku tiba-tiba sedikit pusing begitu ada sebuah bayangan yang terlintas dibenakku..."Alfred F. Jones desu, yoroshiku!" pria itu membuyarkan imajinasiku. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dan menatap mata birunya yang sejernih laut. "Ngg, Arthur Kirkland, yo-yoroshiku!" begitu aku memberitahu namaku, aku seakan melihat guratan yakin dari wajah pria bernama Alfred F. Jones itu. Aku merasa ada guratan lega yang tertanam diwajahnya, walau semula ia agak sedikit tersentak. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa ekspresinya seakan baru saja menemukan sesuatu yang hilang?

"Oke, Scott Kirkland" suara dingin Scott membuyarkan suasana yang sempat kaku. Alfred, pria itu mengangguk dan berdehem menatap Scott, lalu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang menambah sakit kepalaku.

**-Alfred POV-**

jarang-jarang aku mau ke café, entah mengapa hai ini aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menarikku untuk pergi ke café. Aku membeli hamburger dan sebotol cola. Saat membawa makanan, aku agak kebingungan mencari tempat duduk, berhubung aku sangat jarang ke café, membuatku jadi agak kaku. Sebelum aku benar-benar tersadar, aku mendapati diriku menabrak seseorang, buru-buru aku merunduk dalam meminta maaf. Kemeja putihnya kotor terkena saus hamburger-ku. Ditambah yang kutabrak adalah seorang pria berwajah asing. Sesaat, ia mengucapkan beberapa kata. Aku merasa ada suatu tarikan begitu ia berbicara. Aku merasa…mengenali…suaranya…?

aku merogoh saku celanaku, mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan membersihkan kemejanya. Setidaknya supaya tidak terlalu kotor. Usai itu, aku berniat meminjamkan kemejaku yang selalu aku bawa jikalau aku basah atau apa. Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimat yang aku ucapkan, aku menengadah dan menatap mata emerald pria itu, entah, terlontar sebuah nama dari bibirku, nama yang masih kuingat sampai sekarang. Agak menggumam mulanya, kemudian aku tersadar dan segera menyelesaikan kalimatku, lalu berlalu pergi untuk mengambilkan kemejaku.

Aku kembali ke café begitu sudah mengambil kemejaku. Dengan mudah, entah, sebuah telepati atau apa, aku dengan mudah menemukan pria itu di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Aku duduk di sebelahnya tiba-tiba dan menyodorkan kemejaku. Pria itu menerimanya dengan ragu. Sesaat terdiam…akupun membuka pembicaraan dengan memperkenalkan namaku. Kemudian, ketika ia memberitahu namanya, aku langsung merasa lega dan rasa yakin menggentayangi batinku. Terbayang sebuah sosok yang masih kuingat di otakku...

"Alfred, kau sudah selesai mandi?" Matthew, adik kembarku memanggil dari lantai bawah. Aku bergegas, mengambil kaus abu-abu-ku dan segera menuruni tangga marmer yang besar dan melingkar itu. Sesaat, aku menemukan Matthew menungguku di kaki tangga. Ia sudah lengkap, mengenakan baju jalannya. Baju putih dan celana hitam, juga sebuah jaket dan dua buah tas hitam digenggamannya. Tampangnya yang pemalu itu, membuatku merasa...kami tidak seperti saudara kembar sama sekali.

"Bisa kau mengantarku?" seperti biasa, ia sangat pemalu, pendiam dan sama sekali berbeda denganku, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia adalah orang yang ditakdirkan menjadi adikku. Aku hanya menghela napas. Memegangi perutku yang masih kosong. Matthew tersenyum malu-malu, menyerahkan sebuah kantongan kepadaku. "Hari ini bisa kau menungguku?" ucapnya sopan sekali. Aku melihat isi kantong tersebut. Aish– dia membuatkanku bento? Akhirnya aku bersedia dan mengantarnya ke tempat lesnya.

Matthew mengikuti les musik sejak ia kelas 2 SMP. Berarti sekitar 4 tahun ia sudah belajar menekuni bakatnya yang –mungkin– sepertinya tak kunjung berkembang itu.

Baiklah, lupakan soal bakat musik Matthew yang tak berstatus jelas itu. Sekarang aku sudah mengendarai motorku, dengan Matthew yang kubonceng. Ia membawa tas gitar yang berisikan gitar kesayangannya. Juga sebuah tas, yang aku agak heran… Matthew selalu membawa tas itu ke mana-mana, tapi aku tak pernah mengetahui apa isinya. Tapi, tak apalah, toh– paling-paling hanya sebuah barang yang takkan berarti untukku.

Yah– tak berapa lama kami tiba di sebuah bangunan tua yang sangat terawat, terdiri dari 3 lantai dan berdekatan dengan sebuah taman di Tokyo. Aku kagum dengan orang yang membangun tempat les itu, ia rela membeli bangunan tua itu dan dipermaknya sendiri menjadi sebuah tempat belajar musik. Matthew memintaku menunggu di depan sebuah ruangan di lantai dua. Ada sebuah bangku di depan dindingnya. Aku duduk di sana dan bersandar dengan santai, sembari memegang kantong berisikan sarapanku. Matthew-pun langsung masuk begitu saja ke dalam tanpa berucap apa-apa kepadaku. Aku menghela napas dan mengeluarkan bekalku.

Tep tep! "Eh? Alfred-Kun.." aku tersentak begitu mendengar sebuah suara. Telur gulungku yang hampir masuk ke dalam mulutku tiba-tiba melorot dari sumpit dan jatuh ke atas nasiku. Aku menengok dan mendapati Arthur juga Scott berdiri bersebelahan. "EH?" pekikku. Arthur bersikap santai dan menatapku. "Sedang apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah dinginnya. Aku menggeleng dan menatapnya sesantai mungkin. "Aku disuruh menunggu adikku...kamu?" jawabku dan balik bertanya. Arthur tersenyum simpul dan mengangkat dua buah tas di kedua tangannya "Tentu saja belajar musik!" jawabnya geli. "Baik, aku masuk, ya! Temani kakakku yang satu ini..." lanjut Arthur, menunjuk ke arah Scott dan segera masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sesaat, aku melihat Scott menghela napas pendek dan duduk di sebelahku.

"Kau menunggunya?" tanyaku membuka pembicaraan. Scott berdehem dan menguap lebar. "Aku nganggur" lirihnya datar dan bersandar di dinding dengan kepala menengadah, dengan sepuntung rokok berada dimulutnya dan tangan yang disilangkan di depan dadanya. Aku ikut menghela napas dan ikut menyandarkan tubuhku. Sampai-sampai aku hampir melupakan bahwa aku sama sekali belum sarapan.

"Akhirnya aku ingat..." tiba-tiba Scott menggumam setelah beberapa saat kami hening. Aku menegakkan posisi dudukku dan menatapnya "Ingat?" ucapku membeo. Scott juga ikut menegakkan posisi duduknya dan juga menatapku. "Kau pasti Al-Kun?" ucapnya datar. Mataku membulat sesaat… da-darimana ia tahu nama panggilan yang diberikan seseorang kepadaku itu? "Hha?" desahku, hanya itu kata-kata itu yang secara spontan ke luar dari mulutku. Scott kembali menghela napas dan mencomot bento-ku seenaknya.

"Berusaha, ya? Kau tahu? Artie-Chan...sepertinya benar-benar 'tidak' mengingatmu!" kata-kata Scott membuatku agak bingung. "A-Arthur?" lirihku. Scott kembali mencomot sarapanku dan menatapku dingin. "Adikku kehilangan 'beberapa ingatannya' sebelum umur 9 tahun" lanjutnya. Aku tiba-tiba shock dan menjatuhkan sumpit yang sedari tadi masih di tanganku.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku lagi. Ekspresiku kini sangat kalut dan shock berat. "kurang labih 8 tahun lalu..." Scott memulai pembicaraannya sebelum bercerita banyak...

**-FLASHBACK-**

Beberapa bulan setelah kepindahan ke Inggris…

"Artie, ayo bermain!" Scott kecil yang masih berumur 9 tahun itu memanggil adik laki-lakinya, Arthur, yang masih melamun di atas ayunan yang sama sekali tak dimainkannya. Anak kecil itu berkutat, memandangi sebuah kertas di tangannya. Scott yang agak kesal menghampiri saudaranya itu dan melihat sebuah foto yang dipegang Arthur. Foto seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut blonde-nya yang entah, mirip warna jerami atau gandum, atau gabungan dua-duanya dan sebuah senyuman penuh kebahagiaan.

"Siapa itu?" lirih Scott, agak memicingkan matanya. Arthur masih agak melamun, ia menggumam, menyebut sebuah nama "Al-Kun" gumamnya sendu. Scott menyadari sesuatu yang ganjal dari adiknya. Ada sebuah aura aneh ketika Arthur kecil memandangi foto itu. Scott agak kesal dan menarik tangan Arthur. Arthur tersentak an foto itu melonggar dari genggaman tangannya. Di tengah musim gugur ini, pastilah anginnya kencang dan tentu saja… foto yang dipegang Arthur itu tertiup angin. Arthur langsung tersentak dan mengejar foto itu.

Cukup lama Arthur mengejarnya, foto itu-pun tergeletak di jalanan, nyaris di tengah jalan. Tanpa berpikir apa-apa, Arthur segera memungutnya. Tanpa disadari ada sebuah mobil yang melaju dan menyenggolnya, cukup membuat kepala Arthur terbentur trotoar dan…pingsan…

"Engh–" Arthur mendesah, ia tersadar dari pingsannya. Arthur meraih kepalanya yang terasa berat dan mendapati sebuah perban terlilit di kepalanya. Scott bergegas mengambilkan air minum untuk Arthur. Arthur menerimanya dan menenggaknya sedikit demi sedikit.

Wajah Scott terlihat cemas. Dokter mem-vonis Arthur kehilangan 'beberapa' ingatannya. Semua anggota keluarga cemas, kalau-kalau mereka yang hilang dari ingatan Arthur. Tapi... hasilnya? Arthur masih mengingat yang lainnya dengan baik dan itu membuat semuanya lega. Terkecuali Scott, ia teringat… ada seseorang yang harus Arthur temui… sebagai kepastian, bahwa Arthur hanya melupakan hal yang tak berarti..

**-END FLASHBACK-**

Hatiku tiba-tiba berubah kelam begitu Scott selesai bercerita. Aku merasa… err– sangat sangat sedih dan kecewa, tapi itu tak berlangsung lama. Sebuah senyuman tiba-tiba kuambangkan di bibirku, entah... apa itu senyuman terpaksa, atau benar-benar tulus. "Tidak apa, aku cukup berusaha untuk memulihkan ingatannya, kan?" Aku berucap dengan nada yang terdengar sangat positif...kali ini Scott menunjukkan raut wajah yang berbeda dari biasanya. Scott menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkan banyak sekali asap yang menggumpal.

**-Arthur POV-**

Sudah lama aku tak mengikuti les musik. Ternyata, sekolah musik di Jepang lebih mengasyikkan daripada di Inggris. Gurunya dalah seorang pemain biola dan piano handal asal Austria...di sebelahku duduk seseorang yang… EH? ALFRED?

"Lho? Alfred?" aku berucap tiba-tiba. Orang di sebelahku menoleh dan menatapku malu-malu. "Aku Matthew William, kembaran Alfred." Jawabnya. Aku langsung merasa salah tingkah sendiri, begitu dengan mudahnya memanggil dia Alfred. Jelas-jelas Alfred berada di luar bersama Scott. "Ma-maaf, aku Arthur Kirkland, teman baru Alfred" lirihku, berusaha terlihat tidak memalukan. Pria bernama Matthew itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis.

"Em, Arthur-San, permainan musikmu tadi bagus!" Matthew tiba-tiba memujiku, saat kami baru saja menyelesaikan pelajaran hari ini. Aku merasa senang sekali, tapi aku hanya menunjukkan sikap datar di depan Matthew. "Terima kasih" ucapku singkat sambil menenteng tasku. Kami segera ke luar dan mendapati Scott juga Alfred dalam keadaan bungkam dan terlihat berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing. Mataku melirik sedikit ke arah kursi, aku menemukan10 batang rokok yang habis terbakar dan kotak bekal yang teracak-acak. Jelas-jelas, selama dua jam…Scott menghabiskan 10 batang rokok, itu artinya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di otaknya, walaupun tak ia siratkan dalam sebuah ekspresi.

"Eh?" Scott tersadar dari bayang-bayangnya dan menoleh ke arahku. "Alfred ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan, Matthew atau siapapun namamu, aku yang mengantarmu pulang!" ucap Scott tiba-tiba. Alfred mendorong adiknya dan Matthew dengan mudahnya menurut, ia mengekor di belakang Scott. Alfred kemudian beranjak, sesaat setelah Scott dan Matthew lenyap dari pandangan. "Ayo!" desisnya, tak seceria biasanya. Aku hanya berkutat dengan pikiranku dan mengernyitkan dahiku. Dan Alfred sudah berjalan meninggalkanku beberapa langkah. Akhirnya, dengan menghala napas berat, aku mengekornya, seperti yang dilakukan Matthew beberapa saat yang lalu.

Alfred membawaku ke sebuah tempat yang sepi. Di sana ada sebuah pohon sakura yang berdiri kokoh di tengah-tengah tempat itu. Alfred duduk di bangku di bawah pohon sakura itu dan menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya, memintaku duduk di situ. Aku menurut dan duduk di sebelahnya. Tiba-tiba Alfred tersenyum ceria, lebih ceria dari biasanya. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di benakku dan sesuatu yang bergejolak di dadaku. Kepalaku serasa sakit dan ada sedikit bayangan yang terlintas. Sedikit lebih jelas dari bayangan yang sebelumnya.

"Aku tak perduli jika kau melupakanku. Tapi, ayo kita ulang memori yang pernah kita lalui bersama…8 tahun lalu..." Alfred berucap tiba-tiba. "HHA?" Aku tersentak dan hampir terlompat dari tempat dudukku. Memori? Memori apa? Apa aku pernah mengenalnya sebelumnya? Apa aku mempunyai teman baik sewaktu aku tinggal di Jepang 8 tahun lalu? Memori apa? Apa?...

**-TO BE CONTINUE-**

**Halo, minna-sama ! saya author pendatang baru di sini…dan ini adalah Fic baru saya, yang saya buat khusus untuk USUK, pairing tercinta kita #Eh?... bagaimana? Maaf jika OOC, gaje, atau banyak hal yang tak berkenan untuk para senpai-tachi semua… jadi… please, REVIEW-nya *^.^***


	2. Reply The Memory First Process

**=Hetalia punya Himaruya Hidekaz, fanfic ini punya saya=**

**=Rated : T=**

**=Genre : Romance/Friendship?=**

**=Pairing : USUK=**

**=WARNING! USUK, OOC, misstypo, alur kecepatan #maybe, yaoi, geje parah, dan keanehan lainnya yang akan menghabiskan banyak halaman jika ditulis *?* XD=**

**=JUST ENJOY! HOPE YOU ALL FUJOSHI/FUDANSHI/USUK LOVERS, KHUKHUKHU XD=**

" **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!" #But, I hope you all like it ^^**

**=Summary : **_**"…Musim semi 8 tahun lalu, hari perpisahan kita untuk beberapa saat. Sampai saat ini, masih terngiang kamu dibenakku. Apa kau masih mengingatku? Atau kau melupakanku?..."**_

**=BECAUSE OF YOU=**

**Kapitel 2 : Replay The Memory #First Process**

**-Arthur POV-**

"**Aku tak perduli jika kau melupakanku. Tapi, ayo kita ulang memori yang pernah kita lalui bersama…8 tahun lalu..." Alfred berucap tiba-tiba. "HHA?" Aku tersentak dan hampir terlompat dari tempat dudukku. Memori? Memori apa? Apa aku pernah mengenalnya sebelumnya? Apa aku mempunyai teman baik sewaktu aku tinggal di Jepang 8 tahun lalu? Memori apa? Apa?...**

"Memori? Memori apa? Sungguh, aku tak paham dengan maksudmu!" kataku mengelak. Aku memang tak tahu apa-apa. Entah, perasaanku saja atau apa, aku melihat wajah Alfred yang benar-benar tak seperti biasanya. Wajah yang menyorotkan keterpurukkan dan penderitaan. Ada apa sebenarnya ini?

"Aku tidak memaksamu. Aku. Aku hanya ingin menghilangkan kebingungan itu. Aku hanya ingin menjadi Alfred-mu seperti dahulu. Aku. Aku tak memaksa." Suara Alfrred benar-benar terdengar sangat menyedihkan. Akupun hanya bersikap bingung dan tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan? Sungguh, aku tak tahu apa aku pernah mengenal Alfred sebelum ini atau aku punya banyak memori bersama seorang Alfred yang sedang duduk di sebelahku ini?

"Alfred, sungguh, aku tak mengerti sama sekali..." kataku ragu. Kemudian, aku melihat ekspresi yang tak pernah kubayangkan akan tepancar di wajah ceria Alfred. Alfred tersenyum, senyumannya memang lembut tapi menusuk. Senyum yang terasa penuh keputusasaan. Aku menunduk, merasa bersalah. Aku tak suka ekspresi menyedihkannya itu, sungguh, aku membenci ekspresi bodohnya itu!

"Kumohon, pertimbangkan lagi. Jika tak ada hasil sama sekali, aku akan menyerah!" katanya dengan suara yang sangat pasrah. Aku jadi semakin bingung dan resah. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku menghilangkan ingatanku? Aku berpikir sesaat. Kalau aku menolak, aku yakin Alfred akan terlihat depresi. Kalau aku mengiyakan, memangnya aku terlihat seperti orang yang kehilangan ingatan? Aku masih mengingat Scott dengan baik, Mom, Dad, teman-teman yang lain. Aku masih mengingat mereka dengan baik.

"Ah, aku bingung jawab apa. Terserah kamu saja!" kataku, sudah mulai agak kesal. Ditambah kepalaku tiba-tiba terasa sangat pusing. Sekelebat bayanganpun muncul dibenakku. Bayang-bayang kelabu yang samar-samar. Bayangan itu mulai menerang, tapi masih kurang jelas ada apa di dalam bayangan itu.

Sesaat senyuman menusuk Alfred berubah tulus, walau hanya sekilas. Tapi aku dapat melihat kebahagian indah terpancar di wajahnya. "Percayalah kepadaku, aku takkan menyakitimu, sungguh!" jawabnya dengan mantap. Aku ragu, tapi...anehnya aku merasa...merasa...tenang dengan ucapan yang terasa seperti sebuah janji itu. "Ya, lakukan yang kau mau!" perintahku jutek. Alfred kembali tersenyum begitu mendengar nada bicaraku, seakan ada secercah harapan datang kepadanya. Ia benar-benar sudah sangat yakin, aku pikir begitu. Yah, lakukan saja yang kau mau Alfred, aku hanya tak ingin kehilangan senyum menghanyutkanmua itu. Naif, ya? Tapi inilah caraku.

**-Alfred POV-**

Aku, jujur, aku ragu untuk mengatakan kalimat-kalimat itu. Hanya...aku ingin semua kembali seperti dahulu. Aku tak ingin dilupakan. Menjadi orang yang dilupakan itu menyakitkan dan menusuk sekali. Apalagi...harus dilupakan oleh seorang yang sangat spesial untukku.

Aku sudah mengatakannya kepada Arthur, tapi aku ragu ia mau menerima. Aku tak perduli jika aku dianggap aneh. Aku hanya tak ingin dilupakan oleh seseorang yang sangat spesial untukku. Tak perduli sampai kapanpun, aku akan berusaha memulihkan ingatannya.

Aku ingin dia menyadari perasaan tulusku. Perasaan kehilangan ini. Perasaan hampa yang ditinggalkan bertahun-tahun lamanya. Perasaan sakit saat mengetahui kenyataan pahit ini.

8 tahun itu waktu yang lama. 8 tahun menunggu itu adalah yang tersulit. Menunggu seseorang yang spesial bagimu, tapi begitu kau menemukannya lagi... hatimu teriris begitu tajam. Ini yang kualami! 8 tahun aku hanya menunggu seorang Arthur Kirkland. 8 tahun aku membiarkan diriku terombang-ambing, tapi... semua penantian itu diakhiri rasa sakit yang sangat dalam. Aku tak bisa menyalahkan siapa-siapa atas kehilangannya sebagian ingatan Arthur. Takdir yang memilihnya. Aku tak mungkin menyalahkan takdir ataupun Tuhan.

Setelah cukup lama bergelut dengan pikiranku, aku berusaha menatap fokus lagi seorang Arthur Kirkland. Aku... aku memaparkan senyuman indahku, senyumanku yang sangat tulus dan tubuhku tergerak dan langsung begitu saja memeluk Arthur.

Sungguh! Aku menyadari perasaanku sekarang. Ketika aku terombang-ambing menunggu 8 tahun, ketika aku resah dan gundah selama 8 tahun, dan... ketika aku dipertemukan lagi, aku menyadari, aku telah jatuh hati kepada sahabatku sendiri.

Pria dengan pria? Akupun tak menyadari bahwa ternyata aku akan mengalaminya. Ya, aku jatuh cinta dengan seorang Arthur Kirkland, yang ber-gender pria. Aku tak perduli dengan itu, aku hanya... hanya sedang meyakinkan batinku, bahwa kini perasaan itu benar adanya. Aku mencintai orang yang sedang berada dipelukkanku ini... aku mencintainya sekarang...

**-Arthur POV-**

Semula setelah percakapan itu berakhir, aku melihat Alfred tiba-tiba bergeming. Apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang? Tapi... rasa bingungku itu langsung lenyap dan digantikan oleh sebuah getaran aneh yang menyambarku. Apa ini? Alfred tersenyum? Lebih manis dan lebih tulus, seakan ia baru saja melihat malaikat. Apa yang ia pikirkan? Dan... ada apa dengan getaran aneh ini?

Kemudian aku semakin dibuat kaget, saat tiba-tiba sosok di depanku itu menyambar tubuhku. Peluk? Ia memelukku? Oh! Lantas... mengapa tubuhku seakan terkunci. Aku ingin mendorongnya sebenarnya, karena kelakuan tidak sopannya itu, hanya... tubuhku memaku, seakan mengatakan kebalikannya. Tubuhku menikmati setiap kehangatan yang mengalir dari tubuhnya.

Darahku mendesir cepat. Serentak, aku tersadar dari buaian memabukkan ini dan akupun mendorong seorang Alfred F. Jones.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tahu, ini hanya untuk memulihkan ingatanku, katamu. Bukan untuk mengambil kesempatan, kan?" bentakku. Sebenarnya, di dalam hatiku, aku masih ingin dipeluk seorang Alfred, lebih, bahkan lebih dari sekedar pelukkan. Hanya, ego-ku terlalu besar, sehingga membuatku terpaksa untuk tak mengakui kenyataan dalam hatiku itu.

"Maaf, aku terlalu senang, sehingga melupakan batas itu, Artie~" katanya, mulai kembali normal dan terlihat seperti seorang 'seme' lama-lama. Apa pada akhirnya aku harus menjadi 'uke'. Oh, tidak, mana boleh aku berpikir seperti itu. Tentu, kami tak mungkin menjadi pasangan, tentu! Aku berdiri dari dudukku dan menatapnya. Entah, aku... aku terlalu naif, sehingga aku menampakan wajah seperti kebencian yang dalam. Padahal, padahal, bukan tatapan seperti itu yang ingin kutunjukan. Bukan! Tentu saja bukan. Sebenarnya hati kecilku mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya.

"Kita harus segera pulang. Scott akan khawatir padaku!" kataku ketus. Tapi, tapi Arthur membalasnya dengan senyuman cerah, yang, oh! Sungguh memukau. Rasanya aku seperti melihat butiran permata, dia terlihat bersinar dan bahagia.

"Baiklah, ayo, kuantar ke rumah. Atau... kau mau main ke rumahku? Matthew pasti senang." Katanya. Ini rayuan atau apa? Sebenarnya ini sudah cukup sore untuk bertamu ke rumah orang.

"Matthew? Ng, mungkin bisa sebentar..." kataku ragu. Oh! Kenapa aku menerimanya? Jeritku dalam hati. Sejurus kemudian, aku kembali melihat senyuman penuh kebahagiaan itu. Senyuman yang rasanya ingin selalu kulihat, selamanya. Ya, selamanya...

"Dan, aku pikir kau tak usah kuantarkan pulang. Scott ada di rumahku sekarang." Katanya lagi, seraya membaca sesuatu di ponselnya mungkin pesan dari adiknya, Matthew?

Akhirnya, aku dibonceng seorang Arthur F. Jones ke rumahnya. Rasanya hidup... dan, perih? Aku merasa perih... ketika merasakan kehangatan ini, rasanya ada yang mengganjal dan terasa perih...

**-Alfred POV-**

Sekarang, seorang Arthur Kirkland kembali berada di motorku. Aku memboncengnya dan membawanya ke rumah untuk pertama kalinya semenjak 8 tahun berlalu. Andai aku bisa, aku ingin menghentikan waktu sekarang. Aku tak ingin jika nanti Arthur pergi. Aku ingin Arthur didekatku seperti dahulu, seperti sekarang. Aku ingin melindunginya. Aku ingin mengembalikannya. Aku ingin... ingin... Arthur. Aku ingin dia dan aku mempunyai hubungan yang lebih...

Mungkin ini... aku... terlalu banyak berharap. Aku tak bisa tak berharap, karena Arthur. Arthur yang membuatku berharap lebih. Arthur yang membuatku menaruh banyak harapan padanya. Karena Arthur Kirkland, Arthur seorang...

"Tja, Alfred..." lirih Arthur, memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi berada di sekitar kami. "Hm?" kataku, mulai tersenyum lagi. "Sepertinya, aku merasa bersyukur bila aku pernah mengenalmu." Jawabnya. Deg! Aku mulai deg-degan sekarang. Untungnya aku masih menjaga keseimbangan berkendaraku. "Kalau sudah tiba, ingatkan aku untuk menceritakan sesuatu kepadamu... aish~ kenapa aku jadi aneh begini? Ini bukan sifatku!" lanjut Arthur, kemudian menyalahkan dirinya. Aku agak terkikik geli dengan sikap anehnya itu. Tapi aku senang... sangat. Arthur ingin cerita denganku, bukankah itu kemajuan mendadak?

Tak berapa lama kami sampai di rumahku dan benar saja, Scott memang ada di rumah, sedang duduk meminum teh hangat dan beberapa cookies bersama Matthew dan menonton acara musik di televisi. "Tadaima~" kataku dengan bahagia yang teramat sangat~ Matthew menoleh ke arahku dan balas tersenyum. Scott melepaskan rokok-nya dan ikut menoleh. "Okaeri, Nii-San." Jawab Matthew.

Kemudian aku mengajak Arthur naik ke lantai atas, ke kamarku. Aku ingin mendengarkan cerita dari seorang Arthur yang agak OOC *?* sekarang. Mungkin itu bisa kumanfaatkan dan harus kumanfaatkan dengan baik.

Kini kami sudah berada di kamarku. Kami duduk di atas karpet dan aku menaruh beberapa bungkus snack di depan Arthur dan dengan antusias duduk menunggu cerita dari Arthur. Aku melihat Arthur menarik napas agak panjang dan diantara siap dan tidak untuk menceritakan. Akupun mulai ragu, tapi aku benar-benar sangat penasaran.

**-Arthur POV-**

Sewaktu aku masih dibonceng Alfred, dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Otakku bekerja begitu saja. Mereka-reka suatu kejadian yang hanpir kulupakan seutuhnya. Aku teringat sesuatu sewaktu diperjalanan. Hanya... semua itu masih berupa rangkaian film yang teracak tak keruan.

Anehnya, aku belum benar-benar menyusun gulungan film-film acak itu menjadi satu film sungguhan, aku malah meminta Alfred untuk mengingatkanku menceritakan ini kepadanya. Bodohnya aku...

Tapi, dibalik kebodohanku yang menyebalkan itu, aku memang berniat menceritakannya kepada Alfred. Hanya aku bodoh, aku belum benar-benar menyusunnya secara urut. Bagaimana bisa aku menceritakan jika aku belum menyusunnya dengan benar?

Di kamar Alfred...

Aku melihat Alfred terlihat begitu antusias dan penasaran dengan ceritaku. Aku hanya bisa menarik napas agak panjang. Sebenarnya ini tidak berat untuk diceritakan dan ini sepertinya juga sangat penting untuk tak dilewatkan.

Aku berusaha mereka-reka kejadian itu sesaat dan mulai merangkainya menjadi cerita yang utuh. Cukup sulit dan benar-benar kupaksakan otakku untuk merangkainya menjadi urut. Di perjalanan, aku belum benar-benar merangkainya dan begitu di kamar Alfred, aku benar-benar harus cepat merangkainya.

Dan pada akhirnya... aku mendapatkan urutannya. Untunglah Alfred bersabar menungguku untuk mereka-reka ingatanku.

"Jadi..." aku memulai ceritaku dengan serius dan Alfred yang sudah menunggu tak kalah seriusnya mendengarkan.

**-FLASH BACK-**

Scott panik, melihat adiknya yang terkulai di jalanan tak berdaya. Ia merogoh sakunya, untung Mom meminjamkannya ponsel. Ia segera menelpon Mom dan memintanya menelpon ambulance. Tak berapa lama ambulance datang bersama Mom dan Dad yang mulai shock melihat Arthur yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Dengan cepat mereka membawa Arthur ke rumah sakit.

Sudah beberapa jam semua menunggu dan Arthur tak sadarkan diri atau menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan sadar sama sekali, walaupun ia masih terlihat bernapas dengan lancar.

Dokter yang memeriksa Arthur mulai curiga, dokter mencurigai Arthur terkena geger otak dan kehilangan ingatan. Semua famili yang datang saat itu hanya bisa resah dan berdoa untuk Arthur. Di samping itu juga berharap semoga bukan mereka yang dilupakan Arthur.

Bahkan Scott, ia sangat resah. Di sisi lain, ini juga karena kelalaian dirinya dan kebodohannya. Hampir semua –atau bisa jadi semuanya– kesalahan ada pada dirinya. Ia duduk di taman dan berjanji. _'Siapapun orang yang dilupakan Arthur, jika aku bertemu dengannya, aku akan membantunya agar Arthur ingat dengannya'_. Scott bagkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kembali ke kamar inap Arthur.

Di sisi lain...

Seorang bocah, berusia sekitar 8 atau 9 tahun datang dengan terburu-buru. Rambut pirangnya bergoyang tak menentu. Iris birunya-pun terlihat resah. Ia bertemu dengan orang tua Arthur dan Scott, kakek dan nenek Arthur dan Scott, juga beberapa paman dan bibi Arthur dan Scott. Mereka mengizinkan bocah itu duduk di sebelah kanan Arthur dan merekapun kembali menunggu Arthur. Tak berapa lama Scott datang dan duduk di sebelah kiri Arthur. Scott hanya melihat ke arah Arthur. Ia hanya melirik sekilas bocah pirang beriris laut itu.

**-Arthur Dream-**

_Taman itu terlihat bersinar dan cerah. Bunganya indah dan memancarkan harum semerbak yang menggoda. Berkeliling mengitari taman dengan sukacita, dibalut baju putih yang begitu indah._

_Setiap mata memandang, hanya kehangatan dari sebuah negara tropis yang sangat sempurna yang dapat dirasakan. Berbagai macam ras dan warna bunga dari berbagai macam belahan dunia menyatu di taman yang sangat sempurna ini. Berbagai macam jenis hewan-hewan lucu juga ikut berkeliaran, ikut menikmati indahnya taman yang terlalu sempurna ini._

_Sebuah suara ranting yang terinjak menghentikan kegiatan bahagia Arthur. Ia terdiam dan mencari asal suara ranting patah itu. Ia melirik ke belakang setiap pepohonan yang berada di dekatnya dan tak ada siapun di belakang sana._

_Ketika berbalik..._

_Seseorang, dengan setelan jas putih yang sama dengannya muncul di belakangnya. Setelan jas putihnya lebih bersinar di banding dirinya. Arthur hanya bisa melihat sebagian rambut pirang pria itu dan segaris iris berwarna biru di wajah pria itu dan sedikit mulai mengenalinya. Tapi, pria itu terlalu bersinar dan banyak sekali cahaya bersamanya. Belum sempat Arthur melihat lebih rinci pria berambut pirang beriris laut itu dan memastikan, semua berubah hitam. Hitam, kelam dan berkabut..._

**-End Arthur Dream-**

"Engh..." Arthur mendesah dan terbangun dari mimpinya. Ia memegang kepalanya dan ada lilitan perban melingkar. Ia menoleh ke kiri, ada Scott. Scott memberinya air dan ia menenggaknya perlahan.

Rasanya banyak kunang-kunang mengitarinya, Arthur terus memegangi kepalanya. Ia hampir melupakan mimpi panjangnya yang berakhir bingung? Sejenak ia-pun menoleh ke kanan setelah menerima minum dari Scott dan di sebelah kanan... sesosok berambut pirang beriris biru duduk di sebelahnya. Iapun kehilangan bayang samar wajah pria berbalut jas putih penuh cahaya di mimpi anehnya tadi.

Ia terus memandangi pria yang duduk di sebelahnya. Anehnya, wajah samar pria di mimpinya barusan langsung sirna begitu ia melihat pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru itu duduk di sebelahnya. Pria yang duduk di sebelah kanannya itu tersenyum sumringah dan berseri. Alfred merasa kepalanya kini mulai terasa berat. Antara silau karena cahaya lampu atau karena kehilangan wajah si rambut pirang beriris biru begitu seorang berambut pirang beriris biru yang entah, orang yang sama atau bukan duduk dengan senyuman begitu cerah di sebelahnya itu ada.

Bocah lelaki yang duduk di sebelah Arthur itu benar-benar terlihat bahagia dan tanpa segan langsung bertanya pada Arthur yang baru saja siuman setelah hampir 12 jam tak sadarkan diri.

"Arthur, apa kau mengingatku?"

Ucapnya berseri...

**-To Be Continued-**

**Author Note : ^^ kayaknya yg ini hambar y ? bagaimana, readers ? sy membuatnya agak kebingungan & Fic-nya malah jadi lebih pendek XP... dikarenakan 2 bulan lalu sy baru pulang ke Bjm dari Jkt, lalu harus menyusul tugas sekolah yg tertinggal sebulan & harus selesai dalam waktu beberapa minggu dan dalam waktu beberapa minggu itu juga ada UAS dan Try Out dari Surabaya QAQ, jadilah bru bisa bikin skrng & terkesan buru2 TAT *halah, siapa yang nanya ?* semoga minna-sama suka chap. 2 ini #hopehopehope~**

**So... berhubung sy masih super amatir, mohon REVIEW-nya untuk membangun sy... ^^ sankyu~ #terbang bersama mentari *?***

**AND THAN... thanks buat Ichigo Kenji-San, Ellia-Chan, dan Akako-Kun *?* yang sudah mereview Fanfic sy ^o^**

**Ellia-Nyan : XD ini masih amatir, Adellia-Nyan...iya ya alurnya emang kecepatan, habis mau dibuat basa-basi kayaknya basi banget (?) Arigatou ya~... btw, sebenarnya ini sudah di-basa-basi-in, lho!**

**Ichigo Kenji : Terima kasih banyak atas review-nya...mohon bantuannya ^^, maaf, chap 2 nya kelamaan dipublish, dikarenakan banyak kendala, semoga Ichigo Kenji-San menyukainya, arigatou~...**

**AkakoNichiya : Yosh! Sankyu buat review-nya. Ami =..= akan berusaha untuk membuat lebih baik. Kayaknya di chap 2 ini, Arthurnya agak –lebih– OOC lagi. Gomen~ ^^ khukhukhu...**


End file.
